


Beginning the End

by caelondian



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelondian/pseuds/caelondian
Summary: Thoughts of "Lotice" the... (Years.) //// Originally part 1 of an intended series of 8 for the ship, but I got bored.





	Beginning the End

It had only been a few years, but for some reason, she really couldn't remember what had happened. In fact, she could barely function.

What did she do when the sun hit the horizon? Did she say a prayer for the day? Did she wash up before breakfast? Did she even partake of breakfast? And what of her job? Certainly, she was a warrior of some kind... but what was her specialty, exactly? Did she save or heal? Did she crush the weak? Perhaps she did both? But there were times she craved to wield a beautifully carved and golden sword, and felt clumsy even pulling up a large stick from the ground.

What was the most frustrating memory was that there was only one she could actually remember, and she recalled it quite well. Certainly, there were few other things that blipped in and out of her mind. But that one thing was quite strong.

_Him._

For years, she had been at his side, she knew. She slew a many great warrior with him, but for a reason she couldn't quite remember, there left some odd, bitter taste in her throat and mind when she recalled him.

Oh. That isn't to say she wasn't in love. In fact, their love was very well known throughout Jylland. Before the pilgrimage (another event she seemed to remember on occasion) they were an incredible team, both in love and on the field. It was very striking to see them dance about the battlefield, blood flying and swords shining, like some kind of elaborate ceremony.

Even after the year on the pilgrimage, nothing had really changed. At least, not in her heart. And though she hadn't been seen in a year or more after the pilgrimage's end, she still managed to make her way to the pub in Fluorgis. She wouldn't let her state of being keep her from reuniting or getting back to her old life...

Although something was obviously not right.


End file.
